


Репетиция

by Ayliten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: О последствиях споров и побочных эффектах.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Под пампами имеется в виду танцевальная игра Pump It Up.  
> Использование еды не только в гастрономических целях.
> 
> Написано на HQ-санту 2017.

Идея не покупать рождественский торт в магазине, а приготовить его всем вместе принадлежала Ойкаве — и, по мнению Ивайзуми, была одной из тех самых дурацких затей, которые кажутся удачными только до тех пор, пока читаешь о них в какой-нибудь статье с громким заголовком «Как укрепить отношения».

Может, кому-то совместная готовка и вправду помогала. Но, во-первых, Ивайзуми не считал, что в их отношениях с Ойкавой и Ушиджимой что-то надо укреплять — все и так с каждым месяцем становилось серьезнее и крепче некуда, без всяких дополнительных усилий. Во-вторых, ему совершенно не хотелось заканчивать уходящий год, и так не самый приятный и легкий, ремонтом — который, учитывая потрясающий антиталант и Ойкавы, и Ушиджимы к готовке, казался вполне реальным, пускай и маловероятным, исходом событий. Во всяком случае, сейчас, когда настроение у Ивайзуми было на редкость пессимистичное, он со счетов этот вариант не сбрасывал.

И, наконец, в-третьих, готовить Ивайзуми и сам не очень-то любил — пускай, в отличие от этих калек от кулинарии, хотя бы умел.

Но Ойкаву эти аргументы не убедили. Ойкаву вообще было сложно убедить в бесперспективности чего-то, если он сам считал затею великолепной.

К тому же, Ушиджима его неожиданно поддержал.

И вот тогда-то Ивайзуми понял — что-то во всей этой истории нечисто.

— Вы что, проспорили кому-то? — догадался он, пристально разглядывая Ойкаву и Ушиджиму в окошке видеочата.

Ойкава сложил губы трубочкой и засвистел, с интересом рассматривая свои ногти. Ушиджима прикинулся ветошью и сделал вид, что не расслышал вопроса.

Ивайзуми вздохнул. Время шло, а в этом мире ничего не менялось.

— И кому же?

— Ива-чан, ну за кого ты нас принимаешь? — возмутился Ойкава и округлил глаза, всем своим видом показывая негодование. — Просто мне показалось, что нашим отношениям не хватает какого-то разнообразия, яркости и новизны ощущений, понимаешь?..

— Ага, — Ивайзуми кивнул. — Ушиджима?

Ушиджима тоже вздохнул. На его лице отразились муки явственной душевной борьбы, но Ивайзуми прекрасно знал, что врать в ответ на прямые вопросы тот не любит и не умеет. И не научится за несколько секунд, даже если Ойкава испинает ему все ноги, думая, что Ивайзуми ничего не видит.

— Я все вижу, — предупредил он, и Ойкава надулся, но дергаться прекратил.

— Тендо, — тем временем сдался Ушиджима. — Мы проспорили Тендо. Точнее, проиграли. Он тут приезжал на выходные, пока тебя не было.

Дальше можно было даже не рассказывать, Ивайзуми все понял и сам.

— Прыгали на пампах.

— На желание, — уныло кивнул Ойкава.

— Пытались обыграть Тендо на пампах, — уточнил Ивайзуми. — На желание. Я все правильно понял?

Впрочем, можно было и не спрашивать. То, что рано или поздно чем-то подобным все и закончится, было ясно еще года полтора назад, когда они вчетвером ходили поиграть в танцевальные игры первый раз и Ойкава с легкостью установил местный рекорд — продержавшийся ровно десять минут, пока очередь не дошла до Тендо. Ивайзуми даже не думал до этого, что люди умеют так быстро и так хаотично двигаться, в Тендо явно пропал великий танцор. Для того, чтобы попытаться обойти это чудовище с обостренной реакцией и не менее острым чутьем, нужно было быть сумасшедшим или очень упорным — или Ойкавой Тоору, больше всего на свете не терпящим конкурентов в тех областях, в которых сам был хорош.

Ну а Ушиджима наверняка просто завелся. При всей кажущейся невозмутимости, взять его на «слабо» было не так уж и сложно, и кому как не Тендо было об этом знать.

Детский сад, хотел сказать Ивайзуми. Младшая группа. Нельзя уехать на две недели из Токио, чтобы ничего не произошло, хотел сказать он.

Но потом вспомнил, что сам должен отыграть у Тендо две проигранных партии в гонках — они постоянно соревновались и даже вели счет, который то и дело колебался в разные стороны — и все-таки промолчал, только покачал головой.

— Но почему торт? — Ивайзуми решил уйти от скользкой темы, пока Ойкава не напомнил ему о собственных слабостях. — Тендо что, собирается приехать в гости на Рождество?

— Нет, что ты, — махнул рукой Ойкава. — Так, просто, как-то само собой получилось, в разговоре. Не бери в голову.

— Он сказал, что хотел бы посмотреть как-нибудь кулинарную передачу с нашим участием, а Ойкава ответил, что скорее ад замерзнет, чем это желание исполнится, — охотно поделился Ушиджима и отодвинулся от Ойкавы и его ног на добрых полметра. — А когда мы проиграли, об этом напомнил.

На этот раз Ойкава просто кинул в Ушиджиму подушкой. Ушиджима не растерялся и отбил. Ивайзуми фыркнул и почувствовал, как же за две недели все-таки по ним двоим соскучился. Хорошо, что сегодня был последний день практики, и поезд домой отправляется уже завтра.

Ладно, подумал он. Может быть, не все так и страшно.

Проверим, насколько верны эти советы об объединяющей силе кухни из журнальных статей.

Но вслух сказал только:

— Христианские грешники должны быть вам теперь очень благодарны. И почему я не занимаю место на представление в первом ряду?

— Конечно же потому, что любишь нас, Ива-чан, и не сможешь бросить на произвол жестокой судьбы, — ослепительно улыбнулся Ойкава и задрал нос.

Спорить с этим, несмотря ни на что, было сложно. Да Ивайзуми и не стал.

Он улыбнулся в ответ, попрощался и полез в поисковик за рецептами для школьников. Несмотря на всю любовь, уровнем кулинарных способностей и Ойкавы, и Ушиджимы — да и своим собственным, честно признаться, — он вовсе не обольщался.

***

Ойкава и Ушиджима приехали на вокзал вместе. Увидев Ивайзуми, замахали ему руками, почти синхронно шагнули с двух сторон, обняли, и с полминуты они все трое так и стояли, прямо посреди толпы народа, держась друг за друга, точно маленькая команда перед каким-то решительным рывком.

Впрочем, рывок действительно еще предстоял, потому что Тендо жаждал зрелищ и совершенно не собирался отказываться от своего идиотского желания. А Ивайзуми не собирался давать ему поводов для лишних подколок, поэтому нашел вчера в сети максимально простой рецепт этого чертового торта, приготовить который, если верить комментариям, смогли бы даже дети.

Дело оставалось за малым — все купить, включить камеру и точно следовать рецепту.

Вроде бы ничего сложного.

По крайней мере, Ивайзуми надеялся на это. Десерты никогда не были его коронным блюдом.

***

— Надо порепетировать, прежде чем устраивать видеочат, — решил Ойкава, когда они втроем наконец-то нашли силы и желание выползти из кровати и добраться до кухни. — Снимем видео, посмотрим, учтем все ошибки. Не хочу облажаться перед этим засранцем, слишком много о себе воображает.

— Тендо не засранец, — мгновенно обиделся Ушиджима. — Он вообще-то мой друг.

— Можно подумать, одно как-то мешает другому, — фыркнул Ойкава и полез в холодильник. — Ну ладно, ладно, извини, он твой друг и я не буду говорить про него гадости. Ива-чан, ты уже снимаешь?

Ивайзуми, заваривавший чай, обернулся, посмотрел на крепкую задницу, обтянутую тонким хлопком трусов, и подумал, что из постели они все-таки вылезли рановато.

— Может, хоть штаны наденешь?

— Это же репетиция. — Ойкава достал бутылку молока, отвинтил крышку, сделал несколько глотков и зажмурился от удовольствия. — Сойдет и так. Или тебе не нравятся мои ноги, Ива-чан?

Ивайзуми очень нравились его ноги. Настолько, что про всякие рецепты и торты, глядя на эти ноги, думалось в последнюю очередь. Хорошо хоть Ушиджима оделся, двойной атаки Ивайзуми бы просто не выдержал, а светлая голова ему сегодня еще была нужна.

Рождество-то уже завтра, свою трансляцию Тендо тоже непременно хотел получить до завтрашнего вечера, так что пора было заниматься делом.

— Твои ноги меня отвлекают, — честно сказал Ивайзуми и отвернулся под возмущенный возглас Ойкавы. — Надень штаны.

— Ивайзуми прав, — подтвердил Ушиджима. — Отвлекают.

— Вы профессионалы или кто? — возмутился Ойкава, но скорее для вида — комплименты всегда делали его добродушным, — и штаны все-таки надел.

— Все, — сказал он, снова появившись в кухне через полминуты. — Я готов. Что будем делать, Ива-чан?

Ивайзуми щелкнул по экрану планшета, открывая рецепт. Пробежался по нему глазами.

— Вообще ничего сложного. Сначала нужно сделать тесто, потом испечь коржи и промазать их кремом. Продукты мы все купили, должны справиться.

— Когда я был ребенком, этот торт готовили у нас дома каждый год, — неожиданно вспомнил Ушиджима. — Выглядело несложно.

— Надо было тебе тогда поучиться у мамы.

— Готовила не мама, а повар, — уточнил Ушиджима. — Моя мама не умеет даже кофе варить.

— Гляжу, ты весь в нее, — хмыкнул Ойкава и отодвинул от Ушиджимы нож.

— Я умею варить кофе.

— Так, что лучше бы нет.

— По крайней мере, у меня ничего не убегает.

— Вы все равно не пьете кофе, — встрял Ивайзуми и пощелкал пальцами в воздухе. Несмотря на то, что в серьезных вопросах они все друг друга поддерживали, по мелочам эти двое могли беззлобно переругиваться до бесконечности, въевшаяся за долгие годы привычка так и не отпускала. — Хватит спорить. Нам нужны миска, сахар, мука, яйца, разрыхлитель и молоко.

Удивительно, но с тестом проблем не возникло, хотя Ивайзуми ничего не делал, просто потягивал чай и наблюдал за тем, как работают другие.

А посмотреть было на что. Даже за пределами игровой площадки Ойкава и Ушиджима двигались так, будто отрабатывали связки. Сами они этого, скорее всего не осознавали, а вот со стороны хорошо было заметно.

Особенно у Ойкавы. Вообще-то, Ивайзуми уже давно замечал, что порой он еще только протягивал руку, чтобы взять у Ойкавы какую-то вещь, а тот уже буквально вкладывал требуемое в ладонь, причем делал это так естественно, что ясно было видно — он не прилагает к этому никаких усилий. Просто машинально, неосознанно подмечал движение и подстраивался под него.

Вот и сейчас, на кухне, происходило то же самое. Эти два здоровенных лося даже по маленькому пространству перемещались совершенно свободно, не мешая друг другу работать и не пихая друг друга коленям или локтями.

Похоже на танец, полный приличий и условностей — какие-то мелкие шажки, движения рук, плавно перетекающих одно в другое, повороты головы или корпуса. Давно выработанная система жестов, распознающаяся скорее даже не мозгом, а подсознанием.

Ивайзуми знал, что встань он сейчас, начни работать вместе с ними — и легко вольется в эту систему, станет еще одной шестеренкой в общем механизме.

Дело, было, конечно, не только в самом волейболе, но и в сыгранности конкретно их тройки, и в том, что они жили вместе уже второй год — но, впрочем, какая разница, в чем именно, если взаимодействие, особенно если наблюдать за ним со стороны, завораживало?

Полная синхронность. Идеальная команда.

Кто бы мог подумать еще лет семь назад, когда Ойкава рассерженным котом шипел от каждого появления Ушиджимы в поле зрения, что они так хорошо сработаются?

А еще, подумал Ивайзуми, наблюдая за тем, как Ойкава взбивает яйца, а Ушиджима просеивает муку — похоже, главная проблема всех провалов на кухне крылась в лени, а не в хронической неспособности следовать рецептам или кривых руках.

У людей, которые так хорошо играют в волейбол, руки просто не могут расти неправильно. С мелкой моторикой, во всяком случае, у них было все в порядке, и Ивайзуми даже понадеялся, что тесто получится без яичных скорлупок.

— Ива-чан, — недовольно позвал его Ойкава, поджав губы. — А чего это ты сидишь и совсем ничего не делаешь?

— Ну так ведь я-то с Тендо ни о чем не спорил, — пожал плечами Ивайзуми и потянулся к выложенному на блюдце печенью, но Ойкава ловко выхватил его прямо из-под пальцев и сунул себе в рот.

— Звучит так, будто ты с ним заодно, — заявил он, хрустя печеньем. — Перешел в стан врага, да?

Ивайзуми фыркнул и даже не стал отвечать.

Он допил чай и включил духовку. Посмотрел на тесто, зачерпнул его ложкой, подозрительно понюхал.

Тесто как тесто. Пахнет яйцами и разрыхлителем. На вкус вроде бы тоже ничего.

— У тебя такое лицо, как будто ты боишься отравиться, — глядя на его действия, сказал Ушиджима.

— Я так и знал, что ты нас недооцениваешь, — поддакнул Ойкава и сложил руки на груди.

— Просто трезво оцениваю все шансы. Но вроде съедобно.

— Почему от тебя это звучит как «вау, посмотрите на это чудо»? — фыркнул Ойкава и шлепнул его по заднице.

— Отвлекаешь, — напомнил Ивайзуми и вылил тесто из миски в форму. Посмотрел на датчик температуры в духовке, сверился с рецептом.

Ставить было пока рано.

— Отвлекаю, — даже не стал спорить Ойкава, прижался к нему со спины и погладил по животу. — Мы скучали, вообще-то.

— Я тоже скучал, — честно сказал Ивайзуми, повернулся к нему лицом и крепко поцеловал. — Иди сюда, — позвал он и Ушиджиму тоже.

Наверное, это была плохая идея, но Ивайзуми было все равно. Плевать, подумал он, плевать на все, пусть этот торт хоть сгорит вместе с Тендо и всем остальным миром.

Он слишком сильно соскучился — не столько по сексу, сколько по близости, по теплому дыханию на шее, по объятиям и поцелуям, разделенным на троих. Две недели в одиночестве, в промозглом Хакодате, где от влажного ветра, пробирающегося сквозь щели в оконных рамах, он промерзал до костей, показались Ивайзуми целой вечностью, холодной и унылой.

Внутри будто тоже все промерзло, и теперь он медленно, мало-помалу оттаивал — и отчаянно жадничал до прикосновений.

Потянувшись поверх плеча Ойкавы к Ушиджиме, Ивайзуми положил ему руку на шею, огладил ее широким движением, — и тот сам подался вперед, мягко накрыл губы Ивайзуми своими, протиснул в рот язык. Поцелуй, глубокий и чувственный, пьянил и кружил голову — ощущения были уже не такие острые, как пару часов назад, но тело все равно бросило в жар. Ивайзуми всегда бросало в жар рядом с ними.

Даже сейчас, когда — если верить, опять же, дурацким статьям в журналах, — как раз должен был наступить самый разгар кризиса в отношениях.

Ивайзуми подумал, что, наверное, слишком много читает всяких глупых статей. Тем более, что все их кризисы отгорели еще до того, как они впервые оказались в одной постели — три с лишним года назад.

Да и о каких проблемах и каком кризисе может идти речь, если его до сих пор бросает в дрожь от того, как Ушиджима невесомо поглаживает его скулу, а Ойкава жарко дышит в шею. Новизна ощущений до сих пор не потускнела и не истерлась.

Может быть, потому что с Ойкавой и Ушиджимой, с этой взрывоопасной смесью характеров, никогда не бывало скучно. И этот дурацкое проигранное желание — очередное тому подтверждение.

Кстати, о желаниях, с трудом все-таки вспомнил Ивайзуми. Духовка наверняка уже как следует разогрелась.

Из теплого кокона объятий он вырвался с сожалением. Поймав два одинаково растерянных взгляда, кивнул на форму с тестом.

— Торт, — напомнил, даже не зная, кому это напоминание нужно больше, Ойкаве, Ушиджиме или ему. — Надо поставить в духовку.

Чувствовал себя Ивайзуми так, будто в духовку уже засунули его самого. Кожа горела, футболка и мягкие штаны казались сшитыми из грубой холстины, натирали и царапали распаленное тело.

Он вытер со лба пот, облизал губы и посмотрел на термостат. Сверился с рецептом.

Ага, температура, что надо.

Поставив форму на среднюю полку, он захлопнул стеклянную дверцу и настроил таймер.

Обернулся к Ойкаве и Ушиджиме, которые до сих пор обнимались и неспешно друг друга поглаживали, и едва удержался, чтобы не присоединиться.

Потер переносицу, приходя в себя. Взял планшет с рецептом.

— Ладно, самое сложное, кажется, позади. Теперь нам нужны сливки, клубника и сахар.

— Мне нравится полет твоей мысли, Ива-чан, — восхитился Ойкава и тут же полез в холодильник.

— Это для торта, — уточнил Ушиджима. Как показалось Ивайзуми, с легким сожалением.

— Конечно, — Ойкава кивнул, разодрал упаковку густых сливок и окунул в них палец раньше, чем Ивайзуми успел возмутиться. — Ммм, а вкусно, — протянул он, задумчиво облизывая палец — чересчур медленно, прекрасно зная, что и Ушиджима, и Ивайзуми смотрят на него — и зная, как при этом выглядит.

Когда на Ойкаву нападало настроение покрасоваться, он мог довести Ивайзуми до исступления, даже не прикоснувшись. Ни у него самого, ни у Ушиджимы копировать все эти соблазнительные жесты не получалось, выходило пародией на дешевое порно, а у Ойкавы получалось, что надо — в меру красиво, в меру чувственно, будто он часами тренировался перед зеркалом.

Ивайзуми прекрасно знал, что не тренировался, в жизни Ойкавы не было столько свободного времени, чтобы тратить его на подобные глупости. Просто получалось, как-то само собой — как получалось непринужденно болтать с кем угодно, даже если он видел человека впервые в жизни, или доводить людей до белого каления невиннейшими вопросами и подколками.

Сливки, густые и охлажденные, взбивались легко — уже через несколько минут у них была целая миска воздушного крема, в который Ойкава опять бесцеремонно залез пальцем. Но на этот раз облизывать палец он не стал — протянул руку и оставил белую полосу на гладко выбритой щеке Ушиджимы.

Ушиджима, не ожидавший подвоха, вскинул голову, недоуменно посмотрел.

Потянулся было стереть — но Ойкава перехватил его руку.

— Ива-чан… — попросил Ойкава, и глаза его блеснули. — Сделай одолжение, попробуй, может, там недостаточно сахара.

В другой ситуации Ивайзуми бы только закатил глаза и спросил, откуда Ойкава нахватался этих фразочек, пошлых в самом плохом смысле слова, — но сейчас его разум уплывал куда-то далеко, и идея слизать со щеки Ушиджимы сливки вовсе не казалась дурацкой или смешной.

Ивайзуми даже почувствовал, что ему хочется это сделать. И плевать, как он будет выглядеть со стороны.

Смотреть-то все равно некому, кроме Ойкавы. Можно и подурачиться.

— Мне это сделать пошло, мило или чувственно? — весело спросил он, уже потянувшись к щеке Ушиджимы.

— Пошло, — тряхнул головой Ойкава. — Хочу увидеть пошлого и развратного Ива-чана. Подожди, я только возьму камеру.

Ушиджима смущенно кашлянул.

— Вообще-то я ее уже давно включил. Вон, — и с этими словами он показал на подоконник.

— Хорошо хоть, что ты не позвонил Тендо раньше времени, — пробормотал Ивайзуми и все-таки слизнул с его щеки сливки.

Щелк!

Ивайзуми вздрогнул, вскинул голову и увидел донельзя довольного Ойкаву с телефоном в руках.

— Неплохо, неплохо, — с видом знатока сказал Ойкава, разглядывая фотографию. — Давайте еще раз. Ушивака-чан, возьми клубничку и сделай томное лицо.

Через пятнадцать минут сливок в миске заметно поубавилось, клубники тоже, зато на телефоне Ойкавы появилось штук сто фотографий разной степени развратности. Ивайзуми с Ушиджимой, Ивайзуми с Ойкавой, Ойкава с Ушиджимой, втроем и по одиночке, со сливками и без…

К тому моменту, когда таймер просигнализировал о том, что корж для торта готов, они успели раздеться и основательно перемазаться в сливках и клубничном соке, — но и на корж, и на торт всем было уже давно наплевать.

Не до кулинарных экспериментов было, когда Ушиджима прямо на глазах у Ивайзуми вылизывал живот Ойкавы, покрытый узорами из сливок, или когда тянулся губами к ягоде клубники, которой Ивайзуми водил перед его лицом. Когда Ойкава чертил на груди Ивайзуми спирали липким клубничным соком, а потом вместе с Ушиджимой прослеживал эти линии губами и языком, заставляя захлебываться от ощущений.

И уж тем более не до них стало, когда Ушиджима лег на пол, обхватил себя под колени и развел ноги, Ивайзуми толкнулся членом в горячее, еще немного растянутое после прошлого раза отверстие, а Ойкава навис над лицом Ушиджимы и скользнул членом ему в рот.

Три стона — длинных, протяжных, — слились в один, — чужая дрожь отдалась в кончиках пальцев. Возбуждение, тягучее, жаркое, растеклось по пояснице, зашумело в ушах.

В третий раз за вечер ощущения были уже не такими яркими, острота немного притупилась, но это было даже хорошо. Так можно было неспешно двигать бедрами, отдаваясь ощущениям полностью, смакуя их, наслаждаясь не только своими чувствами — но и ответной реакцией, и открывающимся перед Ивайзуми зрелищем.

Он трахал Ушиджиму медленно и размеренно, входя на полную длину, так, что яйца звучно шлепались о ягодицы. Руками массировал Ушиджиме соски, гладил по мускулистому животу и бокам, мял Ойкаву за упругие ягодицы, слыша в ответ короткие стоны.

Удовольствие росло постепенно, ползло по телу от ступней, понемногу заполняло всего Ивайзуми, распаляло еще сильнее, взвинчивало пульс и заставляло кровь тяжело колотиться в виски. Ушиджима горячо сжимал член в себе, его плоть обволакивала скользким жарким теплом, и через какое-то время одних размеренных движений стало недостаточно. Ивайзуми обхватил его за щиколотку, упер ступню себе в плечо и начал двигаться быстрее, вколачиваясь с силой, заставляя Ушиджиму стонать от каждого шлепка. Ойкава стонал в унисон, все глубже и глубже погружая член Ушиджиме в горло, буквально трахая его рот, заставляя захлебываться слюной.

Со стороны это выглядело грубо, почти дико, особенно когда Ойкава вцепился Ушиджиме в волосы и с остервенением начал вбиваться ему в рот, — но Ушиджима не пытался его оттолкнуть, как не пытался и отползти. Наоборот, его руки сжимали бедра Ойкавы, дергали на себя, а член, скользкий, покрасневший, истекающий смазкой, стоял как каменный.

Поймав руку Ойкавы, Ивайзуми переплел пальцы — и так, не отпуская друг друга, они взяли член Ушиджимы в свои ладони. Обхватили плотнее, повели ладонями вверх, вниз, вверх, подстраиваясь под общий ритм.

Ивайзуми поцеловал Ойкаву в губы, прижался губами к щиколотке Ушиджимы и закрыл глаза, позволяя ощущениям полностью себя захватить, сливаясь и с ним, и с Ойкавой, не чувствуя себя отдельной личностью — а только частью чего-то большого и цельного. Оргазм уже подступал к горлу, надвигался горячим шквалом, но Ивайзуми сдерживался, балансировал на грани, не позволяя пока себе за нее шагнуть. Знал, что надолго его не хватит, но знал и то, что долго, скорее всего, ждать и не придется.

Ушиджима уже подходил к своей грани, Ивайзуми чувствовал это по тому, как его стоны становились ниже, как сжималась вокруг члена плоть, как напрягались и каменели мышцы. Ойкава — тоже.

Ивайзуми даже не нужно было открывать глаза — он слышал, как дыхание Ойкавы становится совсем частым и поверхностным, и ощущал цепкую хватку пальцев.

Скоро, думал он, сжимая зубы и чувствуя, как пот заливает глаза. Совсем скоро. Вот. Сейчас.

И, как всегда, не ошибся.

Стон, низкий, почти басистый, вырвался, казалось, у Ушиджимы из самого нутра. Он замер, мелко затрясся, до боли уперся ступней Ивайзуми в плечо; где-то на грани слуха коротко вскрикнул Ойкава — и Ивайзуми наконец-то себя отпустил.

Они рухнули в оргазм одновременно, задрожали и вцепились друг в друга так, будто пытались потеряться в жуткой бурлящей пучине. Чувство сопричастности полоснуло Ивайзуми под ребрами, выбило из легких весь воздух, скрутило сладкой болью — и отступило, откатилось прибоем, оставив после себя только звенящую, воздушную пустоту.

***

— Охренеть, — первое, что вырвалось у Ивайзуми, когда в ушах перестало звенеть, а сил наконец-то хватило на то, чтобы открыть глаза и заговорить. — Ничего себе порепетировали.

— Ага, — сипло выдохнул Ушиджима, нашарил футболку и вытер заляпанное слюной и спермой лицо. — А у нас ничего не сгорело?

— Пробки, — протянул Ойкава.

— Какие пробки? — не понял Ушиджима.

— В моем мозгу. Чувствую себя, как после короткого замыкания.

— Вообще-то я имел в виду торт.

— Ой, — Ойкава резко сел и потянул носом. — Да вроде бы нет. Горелым не пахнет. Ива-чан?

Ивайзуми утомленно посмотрел на него из-под руки, лежащей на лбу. Двигаться не хотелось. Думать тоже. Больше всего на свете хотелось пожрать, обнять этих двух придурков, утащить в кровать, да так и заснуть.

О том, что в духовке стоит торт, он даже не сразу вспомнил.

— Нормально все, — пробормотал, кинув на духовку быстрый взгляд. — Я выключил.

— Камера, — невпопад сказал вдруг Ушиджима. — Ее я не выключал.

— Выключи, а кассету достань и сожги, — попросил Ивайзуми. — Не хватало еще, чтобы кто-нибудь это увидел. Особенно ту часть, которая со сливками и клубникой.

— А мне понравилось, — Ушиджима поднялся, дошел до подоконника, пошатываясь, и отключил камеру. — Сначала пересмотрю.

— Извращенец, — почти с восхищением выдавил Ойкава. — Свалился же на нашу голову.

— Это была твоя идея, Ойкава, — справедливо заметил Ушиджима, кивнул на растерзанные остатки клубники и миску со сливками, все еще стоящую на столе.

— Да, — задрал нос Ойкава. — И идея прекрасная, как и все, что выдумывает великолепный Ойкава-сан. Но это же не значит, что я хочу пересматривать ее реализацию. Наверняка там все будет очень стыдно и по-дурацки. Ива-чан, ну скажи ему!

— Ага, — покладисто согласился Ивайзуми. — Там точно все будет очень стыдно и очень по-дурацки. И правда, что ли, пересмотреть… Но потом обязательно выкинем.

— Сожжем и утопим.

Ушиджима заметно погрустнел, но, видимо, понял, что находится в неравном положении, и все-таки кивнул.

У Ивайзуми заурчало в животе, и он вспомнил, что сегодня почти не ел, если не считать утреннего кофе, час с печеньем, клубники — слишком кислой на его вкус, — и крема, — слишком сладкого. Но есть теперь хотелось так сильно, что на ура пошло бы и это.

— Торт, — вспомнил он. — А ведь у нас же есть торт.

— Угу. — Ойкава встал и заглянул в духовку. — Даже неплохо выглядит.

— И не подгорел, — удивился Ушиджима, у которого подгорал даже рис.

— Давай-ка его сюда.

Разрезать на коржи и собирать его по рецепту ни у кого не осталось ни душевных, ни физических сил, так что бисквит просто поломали на куски, залили сливками и посыпали нарезанной на четвертинки клубникой.

— Концептуальненько получилось, — одобрил Ойкава. — Как раз в духе постмодернизма, это сейчас модно. Выложу в инстаграмм.

— Лучше бы это оказалось съедобно.

— Ты такой пессимист, Ива-чан. Вот сам теперь первым его и пробуй.

И Ивайзуми попробовал. Оказалось действительно вкусно, даже очень. И уж точно в разы лучше, чем он мог хотя бы предположить, когда впервые услышал об этой затее.

— А неплохо, — заключил он, задумчиво облизывая вилку. — Особенно для первого раза.

— Я же говорил, что это хорошая идея, — довольно улыбнулся Ойкава, вбивая миллион тегов в инстаграмме. — Давайте и завтра все сделаем так же успешно.

— Давайте. — Ивайзуми посмотрел на Ойкаву, на Ушиджиму и почувствовал, как тепло становится у него в груди. Может быть, журнальные статьи, которые говорили об укреплении отношений, все-таки не привирали. Во всяком случае, Ивайзуми этот новый опыт понравился. Да и вообще хороший вечер получился. Даже очень.

Он отложил вилку, подпер подбородок кулаком, глядя на двоих самых важных в своей жизни людей, с аппетитом поедающих творение рук своих, и улыбнулся.

— Завтра сделаем еще и красиво. Чтобы этот твой не-засранец-Тендо вообще не нашел, к чему придраться.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Ушиджима. — Мне нравится. Только, — он почесал нос. — Тендо про нас, конечно, все знает, но давайте завтра все-таки обойдемся без репетиций.

Ивайзуми оглядел разгромленную кухню. Валяющуюся на полу одежду, заляпанную спермой.

Окинул взглядом их троих, до сих пор так и не одевшихся, перемазанных черт знает, чем.

Вспомнил, что они тут творили еще совсем недавно…

— Да, — согласился Ивайзуми, чувствуя, как алеют кончики ушей. — Определенно, в эфире никаких репетиций.


End file.
